


Affection

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tsukishima's love for dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: She loved looking at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Haikyū!!_ belongs to Furudate Haruichi- _san_ and you belong to this asshole.

If there had to be absolutely one thing [Y/N] had to love about Tsukishima Kei, it would have to be his love for dinosaurs. Even if this abnormal amount of affection the usually stoic and snarky _megane_ had for dinosaurs wasn't directed to her, she still loved the way his eyes would brighten and his whole demeanor glow in the presence of the prehistoric creatures.

"Why're you looking at me like that...?" Tsukishima growled with embarrassment upon finally noticing the look [Y/N] was giving him. Any trace of his previous happiness was completely erased, much to the dismay of [Y/N], though she kept the same smile on her face.

[Y/N] shook her head nonchalantly. "It's just that, I never would've guessed that you would get this excited over dinosaurs," she said gently.

The tall blond looked away, desperately covering his obvious blush with the back of his hand. "It's not my fault that they're so cool..." he grumbled.

[Y/N] let out a soft giggle before gently coaxing her beloved _megane_ to hold her hand. "Well, tell me more about these guys! I'm sure you're a much better guide than those other guys," she mocked lightly as she gestured towards the other guides in the museum with her thumb.

Tsukishima let out a snicker. "If you're right about one thing, then that'll definitely be the one."

Too engrossed in his explanations of the _Allosaurus_ , [Y/N] gazed upon Tsukishima with the same amount of affection he had for the dinosaurs.

She wouldn't trade anything else for it.

**Author's Note:**

> \---Translations---  
>  **[Japanese] メガネ Megane:** (Literal) Glasses; (Slang) Used to refer to a guy wearing glasses, preferably used if the subject is unnecessarily hot, like Tsukishima.


End file.
